The Kotetsu Family
by ShootingMarsStars
Summary: A story of 5 siblings and their adventures, joys, triumphs, and heartaches.


"Gin! Tsyoi and Kaylie are fighting again!" Mars yelled from her spot in the kitchen, "They're messing up my kitchen and I'm about to kill them both!"

Gin sighed and walked in the doorway of the kitchen rubbing the back of his head. "Eh, leave them be, this is just what they do," he responded calmly.

Mars sighed. "Can you at least make them go somewhere else, I'm trying to make dinner here!" she replied.

Gin sighed. "HEY! YOU TWO! TAKE IT SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Gin yelled, grabbing the attention of his siblings.

"YES! Big Brother!" Kaylie eeped and quickly ran out of the room.

"Uhhhh, Fine," Tsyoi said boredly and got up and left the room.

"Tsyoi your so Stooopid!" Came Kaylie's voice from another room.

"Why?" came Tsyoi's reply, the argument was back on.

Mars sighed and brushed a piece of red hair behind her ear. "Man those two. Tsyoi is supposed to be one of the big brothers yet he acts like such a child," she murmured.

"Better?" Gin asked.

"Yeah, better," Mars said with another sigh.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

"Dadadada!" Tsyoi said randomly as he peeked his head around the corner, "'Sup Dawg? Is dinner ready, I'm starving."

Mars sighed, her temple twitching a bit in anger. "Nearly now get out!" she said.

"Why?" he asked staring at her boredly.

"Because your bothering me," came her reply.

"Why?" he asked again.

"Because your annoying," she replied.

"Why?" Tsyoi asked for the third time.

"JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" she yelled throwing some food at him.

"Fine be that way," Tsyoi ducked away, causing the food to slam against the wall.

"Calm down little sister," Gin spoke from his quiet spot in the corner.

"Gah, fine," she said and went back to cleaning up.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

"Okay, supper is ready!" called Mars as she set the food on the table where there small family shared their meals.

"Good," Gin said, standing up and moving over to the table, taking his rightful and usual spot at the head of the table.

"YAY! Supper! I'm hungry!" Kaylie said happily as she skipped into the kitchen before tripping on the rug and toppling to the ground, a small fart noise coming out of no where.

"Oh mah Gawd Kaylie! Disgusting!" Gin said.

"Your gross Kaylie," Tsyoi said popping his head in the kitchen.

"But it wasn't me!" Kaylie squeaked.

"Finally Dinner is ready!" Tsyoi said in a snotty voice.

"What was that!" Mars said in irritation, glaring at the male.

"Now is not the time, sit down and eat," Gin interrupted.

Mars sighed and sat down at her spot on the left of Gin and Tsyoi on his right.

"Time for the meal! Looks great Mars," Gin said and the family began to eat their meal.

* * *

Welcome to the story of the Kotetsu family. This family is a very tight group who lost their parents a long time ago. Everyone is very close to one another and everyone has a very special personality, and everyone has their own rather troubled past that has scarred them. But those pasts that still haunt them, have actually brought them closer together in the end, but everyone still has their struggles.

First, there is the oldest sibling, Gin Kotetsu, 22 years old. Gin is more commonly referred to as primarily Big Brother or Onii-sama, but once in a while is called Gin. He is very kind and gentle with his younger siblings, but can be harsh and scary at the same time while also being playful and picking on his younger siblings. Gin is also protective of his siblings and is figure of guidance and authority to them. His family is very, very important to him. Gin has a passion for music and voice acting, and often collaborates with his siblings.

Next is Tsyoi Kotetsu. Tsyoi is 20 years old and the second oldest in the family. He has a really apathetic nature and is known to be totally random. He is often called weird and annoying by his younger siblings, Mars and Kaylie, and often gets into arguments with them. He can be serious when time calls for it but is more often then not is lazy and, how you say, kind of like a sloth. He is also notorious for making farting and burping noises, then blaming poor Kaylie. Tsyoi doesn't always mean, but sometimes he can say some insensitive things. Tsyoi is extremely skilled in piano, but doesn't practice it much anymore.

The third oldest is Mars Kotetsu. She is the oldest female of this little family at age 18. She can be a bit of a spitfire and have a fiery temper at times, while also being a bit violent, but generally, she isn't incredibly violent. At times, she does have a bit of a potty mouth. Mars is now more often than not a very nice and kind person. She loves her family and is most generally very happy. She is super protective over her family and will kill or hurt anyone who messes with them. Mars is strong willed in some things and very opinionated and often ends up in arguments with Tsyoi and Gin, but her arguments with Gin are more respectful and less explosive than those with Tsyoi. But even though she has her tough side, she has her soft, vulnerable, sides too and is a lot more tender than one would think. She connects with Gin more than anyone in the family, and kind of clings to him in ways. They are like soul twins. Mars also has a passion for singing and voice acting, not because her brother is into it, but because its a bit of an outlet for her.

Last but not last is Kaylie Kotetsu. Kaylie is the littlest sister at age 16. She is usually very happy and bubbly. Kaylie is also really random and clumsy. She is always falling or getting herself hurt. She is also famous for her rants that really have nothing pertaining to the current conversation. She is very adventurous and likes to pick fights with her older brother Tsyoi. Kaylie is very, very talkative, you can barely get her to be quiet sometimes. It also seems like Kaylie is on a roller coaster of emotions sometimes. Gin and Mars are working with Kaylie to get her to stand up for herself and fight since she is more of a pacifist when it comes to brawling.

In this story, the adventures of this small family will be cataloged, including funny moments, sad, and touching moments. Some adventures will take this family to distant lands, others will keep them right at home. Some adventures will throw this family into danger, others may be perfectly safe. Who knows where these siblings might go, what they'll do, and what they'll experience?

Keep in mind that this isn't one big storyline, instead its one big story made up of a bunch of smaller stories ;)


End file.
